sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri Emin
Appearance Clothing: Yuri's outfit is never the same, but his most common outfit is a black t-shirt, brown leather sleeveless vest, light blue jeans and brown sneakers. Hair Color: His hair color used to be blonde, but after a mishap with some brown hair dye, it's now pink brown. Hair Style: His hair in the back goes down to the top of his neck while in the front, his hair slightly covers his eyes. Skin Color: He has a medium tan from swimming class. Eye Color: He has hazel colored eyes. Height: Five foot and one inch. Weight: One hundred and eighty pounds. Yuri's Family Erk: Yuri's father and a globe-trotting artist. Due to his father being away a lot, Yuri only gets to see him once in a while. When his father is home, the two get along well and enjoy as much time together before it's time for another trip to which he usually sends gifts to keep Yuri happy. Natalie: Yuri's mother and an actress. Yuri's mother is an up and coming actress who has been in several tv shows and movies but takes time out to give her son the attention he needs. She has used her connections to ensure that her son is never without the things he needs and while she means well, Yuri would rather she just focus on her career. Relationships Love Interest: Niles "Nails" Legg: Crush. A skunk and upper classmate of Yuri's. The two met while at the pool. Yuri was doing laps when the pool's cover system malfunctioned and Nails ended up saving him. Ever since Yuri has been in love with him and while the two are great friends, He knows it will never happen because of Nails' interest with another classmate: Cody "Light" Leblanc. Friends: Niles "Nails" Legg: The two are great friends, almost like brothers. To the point that each usually knows what the other is thinking, which is both a blessing and a curse. Xander: A teacher of Yuri's and the coach of the swimming club. Yuri always turns to him when he has a question or urgency. And, Sana: A classmate of Yuri's who finds his crush on Nails adorable and so has decided to be his big sister, much to Yuri's dismay. Rival: Tsui: A shark who is president of the swimming club, both are beyond competitive whenever there's a competition. It doesn't help when Tsui's parents funded the swimming club and thus he can decide who stays and who goes. Abilities Abilities: Yuri is very intelligent, possessing more than enough brainpower to already be attending college. He also has a keen eye for detail, which comes in handy for organizing things. And, he can swim up to fifty miles per hour due to intensive training and all of his work in the swimming club. Special Ability: Yuri is able to increase his physical strength by one hundred percent for a total of ten minutes. Once time runs out, he has to wait an hour and a half before using it again Weaknesses: Large crowds, he has been terrified of them ever since age four. He also has severe stage fright due to a bully's prank in middle school. And he has been known to be very gullible, allowing others to trick him if he doesn't know them well. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Good Category:LGBT+